El último vínculo
by tamashitsumo
Summary: Los habitantes de la aldea de Konoha deben aprender a vivir con las secuelas que la guerra ninja dejó, sobre todo Hinata, quien lo ha perdido todo, en contraste con Sasuke Uchiha que ha obtenido todo lo que deseó. Sin embargo un "viejo chisme" hace que el último de los Uchiha quiera ayudar a la Hyuga. ¿Qué podrá resultar de esto? /Remordimientos de conciencia y un soleado futuro/.
1. Tragedia

Bienvenidos a una nueva historia, esta vez es turno de un SasuHina.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, quien parece cada vez más perder la cabeza conforme avanza en manga pero nos regaló un interesante mundo ninja. Solamente me pertenece la historia y personajes inventados que no salen en los Data book oficiales de la Shonen Jump

.

El último vínculo.

.

_" " Pensamientos_

_ – – Diálogos_

_... Cambio de escena_

Capítulo 1. Tragedia.

/

Sasuke caminaba con aburrimiento hacia la torre del Hokage, había sido requerido para realizar una misión, así que se dirigía a recibir los detalles, esperaba que fuera una misión corta, necesitaba retomar pronto los trabajos de reconstrucción del barrio Uchiha, sin embargo no tenía prisa en llegar, que el nuevo Hokage fuera su hiperactivo amigo rubio le facilitaba mucho las cosas, como por ejemplo el haber podido regresar a la aldea luego de que su equipo taka se desintegrara, el consejo de la aldea le impuso un grupo de anbus que lo vigilaban día y noche por más de un año, pero ahora ya podía andar libremente por la aldea, sus servicios como ninja dejaron claro que su lealtad estaba con su Hokage, y aunque Sasuke lo negara, le gustaba la vida tranquila que llevaba en Konoha.

En cuanto llego a la Torre del Hokage se dirigió a la oficina de su amigo, tocó la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta decidió entrar.

– Nee Hinata-chan, ¿enserio debo leer todo esto? – Sasuke notó que su amigo estaba totalmente decaído y desparramado sobre el gran escritorio, a su alrededor un par de montañas de papeles lo custodiaban. _"Naruto… nunca se detuvo a pensar en las responsabilidades de ser Hokage"_

– Si Naruto-kun, yo ya organicé lo demás, esto es lo de mayor importancia y que requiere tu visto bueno – Sasuke paso la mirada del rubio a una mujer de larga cabellera negra, no recordaba quien era pero últimamente la veía trabajando como secretaria del Hokage _"Debe de tener una paciencia infinita como para trabajar para el dobe"_

– No quiero imaginar lo que haría sin ti Hinata-chan – el rubio se tiró a los pies de la chica a llorar, Sasuke no pudo más y gruñó para poder llamar la atención de los jóvenes – ¡Sasuke! Bienvenido, te tardaste mucho en venir, ya hasta me había olvidado de ti…

– hmp, solo dame el pergamino –

– Está será una misión sencilla, deberás escoltar a Hinata-chan en su trabajo de embajadora a la aldea de la lluvia – Naruto le lanzó el pergamino a Sasuke y le dio una sonrisa a Hinata – Ella debe llevarle unos pergaminos importantes al líder de la aldea y de paso tiene asuntos de su clan que arreglar ahí – Sasuke examinó minuciosamente a la chica que tendría que escoltar _"¿Acaso ella no era ninja también?" _

– No cuido niños y estoy trabajando en la zona de mi clan, no puedo alejarme mucho tiempo –

– Vamos Teme, solamente son dos días de camino, en total serán cinco o seis días – Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

– Está bien pero requiero un adelanto del pago de la misión – Naruto se levantó de golpe

– ¿Qué? Estás loco, las misiones se pagan al concluirlas, sabes que depende del éxito de la misión – Sasuke alzó una ceja – De acuerdo, Hintata-chan, hay que darle un giro con la mitad del dinero, supongo que sí es Sasuke la misión será exitosa – dijo el rubio mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento, Hinata soltó una suave risa y abrió un cajón y empezó a buscar lo que Naruto le pidió.

_"__A ella le gusta el dobe"_ comprendió Sasuke _"¿Pero el acaso no estaba saliendo con Sakura? En fin, eso no me incumbe"_

– ¿Cuándo salimos? – pregunto Sasuke con aburrimiento

– Si le parece bien, mañana al amanecer, Uchiha-san – dijo Hinata dándole el cheque con el dinero. Sasuke la miró fijamente hasta que ella se sonrojó – ¿Sucede algo Uchiha-san? – El mencionado tras darle una mirada de aburrimiento desapareció en una nube de humo.

– No te preocupes, será un viaje tranquilo, no suele molestar cuando no le hablan – comentó Naruto.

– De acuerdo Naruto-kun, de nuevo muchas gracias por darme tu confianza, ahora que mi padre y hermana están es el país de las nubes trabajando la alianza de Konoha con el Raikage, me sorprendió que los viejos del consejo Hyuuga me dieran la misión de tratar algunos asuntos diplomáticos del clan con el clan Yuno de la aldea de la lluvia –

– Todo estará bien Hinata, a pesar de que ya no puedas usar el chackra, eres una persona muy gentil e inteligente, eres un miembro importante de la aldea de Konoha – respondió Naruto, sin embargo se arrepintió de lo dicho cuando notó el semblante triste de la Hyuga

– Perdóname, no quería hacerte recordar cosas tristes – pero la chica le regaló una sonrisa.

– No te preocupes ¡Me esforzaré mucho Naruto-kun! –

A la mañana siguiente Hinata llegó con diez minutos de anticipación, quería causar las menos molestias posibles al Uchiha, antes de que pudiera siquiera bostezar el nombrado llegó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la aldea, Hinata ajusto su mochila de viaje en su espalda y marchó caminando algunos pasos detrás del hombre.

Dos días después de un viaje silencioso y constante llegaron a la entrada de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, donde un comité encabezado por el líder de la aldea les esperaba para darles la bienvenida.

– Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde aldea, siéntase libre de conocerla, son nuestros huéspedes especiales – dijo un hombre llamado Hiroko, líder de la aldea

– Muchas gracias – respondió la Hyuga y tendió sus papeles de identificación

– Todo parece estar en orden, el joven Kuro, hijo del señor Yuno con quien el clan Hyuga mantiene viejos negocios, será el encargado de fungir como anfitrión suyo, así como él los llevará a sus aposentos – señaló a un joven de unos veinticinco años, cabello negro, vestía una yukata color gris y sandalias de madera, su rostro era muy atractivo pero su mirada tenía un toque de malicia al ver a la joven Hyuga.

– Es un gusto conocerlo Kuro-san – y la Hyuga hizo una reverencia que el joven imitó.

– Es un placer para nuestro clan tener a la heredera del Clan Hyuga aquí para buscar concretar los negocios entre nuestros clanes – respondió el chico y tomó la mano de la chica y la besó, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

– hmp – todos voltearon a ver al acompañante de la Hyuga, se trataba de nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el joven Kuro lo miró con desconfianza.

– Etto… Uchiha-san fue asignado para resguardarme durante el viaje, hemos viajado dos días sin parar – comentó la chica, quería evitar algún tipo de comentario hacia su acompañante, Naruto le había advertido que posiblemente mucha gente lo tratara con desprecio y como un traidor, muchas aldeas ansiaban y temían su poder.

– Los llevaré de inmediato a sus aposentos para que se instalen y descansen – Hinata hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar guiada por su anfitrión designado, Sasuke los siguió.

Caminaron unos minutos a través de la aldea, era muy parecida a Konoha, con la diferencia de la humedad que se respiraba en el aire. Pronto llegaron a una mansión enorme, con largos jardines y un estanque en la entrada del lugar.

– Bienvenidos a mi hogar – Hinata admiraba la belleza del lugar mientras Sasuke sin expresión alguna caminaba tras ellos.

– Es muy bella su mansión Kuro-san –

– Queda mucho a deber a comparación con la mansión Hyuga en Konoha –

– N-no, solo es un poco más grande porque alberga a las dos familias del clan… – decía un poco avergonzada la chica, a veces olvidaba la imagen que su clan imponía a los que vivían fuera de Konoha.

– Pero es halagador escuchar tan dulces palabras de su boca, le haré saber su cumplido a mi señor padre – entonces sucedió algo que descolocó a la chica, el joven Kuro la tomó de la cintura y acercó su boca al cuello de ella, Hinata reaccionó un poco lento pero colocó sus manos en el pecho del hombre para empujarlo levemente – Disculpe mi atrevimiento, es que tan bella dama hace que pierda el control de mis acciones – Hinata muy sonrojada negó con las manos y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás colocándose a un lado del Uchiha en búsqueda de protección. Sasuke miró a la sonrojada chica _"Tsk, es muy inocente, ese tipo se la come con la mirada…"_. Mientras Hinata hiperventilaba tuvo un mal presentimiento en su pecho.

Los tres ingresaron a la casa y Kuro los guió a las dos habitaciones que ocuparían los jóvenes.

– Disculpe que estén tan alejadas las habitaciones, la mansión está dividida en zona de mujeres y zona de hombres, por lo que la habitación de Hinata-sama se encuentra al final del pasillo del segundo piso, mientras la habitación de Uchiha-san está a la mitad del corredor del primer piso. En la planta baja están el comedor, la cocina, la sala de estar, el estudio, y los dojos. Siéntanse como en casa, mi padre la recibirá a las ocho de la noche, luego de que haya cumplido su misión con el líder de la aldea, quien los espera en la torre central – concluyó el chico tratando de no incomodar más a la joven que se escondía tras Sasuke.

– Vayamos a cambiarnos e ir con el líder a acabar esto lo más pronto posible – dijo Sasuke, a lo que Hinata asintió pero no se movió de su lugar. – ¿Qué pasa? –

– No me siento cómoda aquí – Hinata miró alrededor y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

– ¿Tienes tres años? Solo será una noche, mañana a ésta hora estaremos de regreso a Konoha – y Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación asignada.

Un rato después los dos enviados de Konoha salieron de la mansión para ir a dejar los pergaminos importantes al líder de la aldea. La entrega se hizo sin contratiempos pero cuando se dirigían de regreso a la mansión, un charco de agua se materializó frente a los ninjas.

– ¡Hey Sasuke! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – Se trataba de Suigetsu – Presenta a esta belleza – Hinata volvió a ocultarse tras el Uchiha

– Suigetsu, ¿Qué haces en éste lugar? – ignorando a la chica que se escondía tras él. Sasuke comenzó una amena plática con el ex miembro de taka cuando Hinata miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaba menos de una hora para que fueran las ocho, así que se despidió y se dirigió a la mansión de la familia Yuno.

Llego a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, y a las ocho en punto bajo al estudio para tratar los negocios de su clan. Allí conoció al jefe de la familia quien iba presidido por su hijo Kuro. Eran las doce de la noche y por fin había determinado los términos en los que se iban a regir las transacciones cuando Hinata, educadamente anunció su retiro hacia su habitación para dormir.

El señor Yuno le dio permiso y cuando la chica se ponía de pie, Kuro le tendió una mano. Ella por no querer parecer grosera aceptó, pero él ya no soltaba su mano. Rápidamente Hinata volteó a todos lados y ya no había nadie más en la habitación, un sentimiento de peligro la inundó y apresuró sus pasos hacia su habitación. Sin embargo, al llegar a ella Kuro no soltaba su mano.

– Etto… Kuro-san, es tarde, tal vez debería intentar dormir… – pero un beso en la boca detuvo sus palabras – Esta vez Hinata fue más rápida y logró alejarse del joven, pero éste cerró la puerta tras de sí y desató su yukata. – ¿Q-qué e-está haciendo? – preguntó Hinata.

– ¿Acaso los del consejo de su clan no se lo dijeron?, es una tradición que los clanes que negocian con nosotros, nos envíen también un tributo femenino – Hinata comenzó a asustarse, los del consejo la habían engañado, no confiaban en ella, la habían mandado directo a la boca del lobo.

– Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto – dijo sin tartamudear, pero Kuro la tomó de los hombros y ella no se podía soltar.

…

Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba en la entrada de la aldea de la lluvia conversando con Suigetsu, ya comenzaba a amanecer y se preguntó por primera vez donde estaba la Hyuga.

– De seguro ya estará durmiendo en la mansión – pensó en voz alta el Uchiha

– ¿En la mansión? ¿Se están quedando en la mansión Yuno? –

– hmp, la Hyuga vino a cerrar unos tratos con ese clan, nos iremos al medio día – Sasuke restó importancia al asunto.

– Mmm… – Suigetsu estaba pensativo – ¿Y solo vinieron la bonita y tú?

Sasuke gruñó en forma de respuesta, Suigetsu comenzó a reír.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

– Que ya te ganaron a la bonita, el clan Yuno es conocido por su afición de tomar a las mujeres como tradición para cerrar negocios. Seguramente ya es toda una mujer hoy. – Sasuke proceso la información dada por el chico de agua y comprendió el peligro en que dejó a la chica.

– ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – le reclamó alzándolo de la ropa

– No dijiste donde se estaban quedando –

– Idiota – y hecho a correr en dirección a mansión.

.

Al llegar ahí la mansión estaba totalmente silenciosa, pocas personas transitaban por el lugar, gracias a ello Sasuke pudo llegar al segundo piso, donde se suponía que estaba la habitación de su compañera Hyuga.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación encontró a la chica en una esquina de la habitación llorando, tenía sobrepuesta su ropa y abrazaba sus piernas. Sasuke sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por haberla dejado sola, sin embargo su misión solo era custodiarla durante el viaje, se suponía que ella era un ninja y que en esa aldea no había dignos oponentes de un miembro del clan Hyuga, ella no podía ser tan débil… ¿o sí?

– ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – Sasuke encontró las sabanas del futon con sangre_… "Tsk, algún bastardo del clan la violó, esto va a ser más difícil"_… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la inesperada respuesta de la chica.

– U-uchiha-san, yo… lo siento, quiero irme de aquí – susurró Hinata

– Tsk, date un baño y partiremos inmediatamente – dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la Hyuga la tomó y con temblores se levantó. – Yo estaré fuera de la habitación custodiando tu cuarto, date prisa – comentó al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la chica al verlo dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

Sasuke salió y se recargó en la puerta, buscaría al maldito que la había lastimado para que Naruto no fuera a mandarlo de regreso después.

.

En esos mismos momentos Hinata estaba abriendo las llaves del grifo cuando los temblores de su cuerpo la derrumbaron, sus piernas no la sostenían, el dolor muscular de su cuerpo era nada comparado con el dolor físico que experimentaba cuando era una ninja, pero su autoestima y orgullo estaban dañados, tenía una gran carga emocional encima, se sentía usada y lastimada… volvió a romper en llanto y aunque el agua estuviera en una buena temperatura, le daba asco tocarse a sí misma, se sentía sucia por dentro…

.

Solo le habían tomado unos segundos darle la golpiza de su vida al hijo del líder del clan Yuno, y se tomó la libertad de meter a su padre en un genjutsu donde lo convenció de abolir la vieja tradición de abusar de las mujeres, así como de no tomar ninguna represalia contra los ninjas de Konoha ni en los negocios que llevaban con el clan Hyuga. Regresó rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación de la chica y notó que ella seguía dentro del baño y suspiró, odiaba que se complicaran tanto las cosas.

Mientras esperaba una joven de cabello castaño se acercó corriendo con el Uchiha, parecía nerviosa cuidando sus espaldas.

– Señor, sé lo que le pasó a su compañera, lo lamento mucho – Sasuke solo la miró, no deseaba alimentar el chisme que habría en aquella mansión, la chica se puso aún más nerviosa y continuó hablando – tome esto, es un té que le ayudará mucho a Hyuga-sama, es para evitar un posible… bebé – la joven ofreció un sobre con hierbas secas dentro. Sasuke lo tomó y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la joven echó a correr y se perdió por el final del pasillo. _"¿Y cómo sabré si es realmente lo que dijo?"_ se preguntó Sasuke mirando el pequeño paquete, cuando oyó que las llaves del agua se cerraban. Fue cuestión de minutos que tardó la chica en salir con ropa limpia que traía en su maleta, un pantalón de tres cuartos, una blusa de malla y sobre ella su habitual chamarra lila, traía al hombro su equipaje listo.

– hmp, es hora de irnos – concluyó Sasuke, a lo que la chica se limitó a asentir.

Salieron de la aldea de la lluvia sin tanto escándalo como cuando llegaron y emprendieron su viaje de retorno.

Mientras caminaban Sasuke se percató de las pequeñas marcas que tenía la chica en su cuello, fue un viaje particularmente incómodo para el Uchiha, ya que la única noche que acamparon ella lloró sin parar, Sasuke quería alejarse y dejar de oír tan lastimeros sollozos, pero sabía que si la dejaba sola algo más podría ocurrirle, _"Parece ser que no puede cuidarse sola…"_

Sasuke estaba totalmente irritado, no le gustaba ni le importaba la vida de los demás, no prestaba atención a la gente, todo estaba bien siempre que no se metieran con él, pero aquella chica parecía necesitar de apoyo, un apoyo que Sasuke Uchiha no sabía ni le interesaba dar.

En cambio Hinata se sentía perdida, mientras caminaban sentía el dolor entre sus piernas, recordaba las palabras de burla que le dijo el sujeto llamado Kuro, se sentía débil y el hecho de no poder contener sus lágrimas y sollozos la hacían sentir peor y conjuraban más lágrimas, estaba muy enojada consigo misma, sino fuera tan débil podría haberse defendido, pero no, la habían usado y ella se sentía que acababa de traicionar todo y a todos los que la rodeaban, en primer lugar a Sasuke Uchiha, quien le lanzaba miradas de enojo cada vez que sollozaba, pero también veía en su mirada una interrogante, parecía que él, el hombre más orgulloso del mundo, quería preguntarle algo pero no se animaba.

Estaban prontos a llegar a Konoha, si se daban prisa llegarían antes del atardecer a la aldea, Hinata volvió a sentir la mirada del Uchiha encima, así que se armó de valor y pronunció sus primeras palabras desde que salieran de la aldea de la lluvia.

– ¿Sucede algo Uchiha-san? – Sasuke desvió su mirada y se mostró desinteresado

– Naruto me va a querer matar cuando se entere – Hinata se sonrojó, no se sentía lista para hablar de lo acontecido.

– N-no se preocu-pe Uchiha-san, n-no fue su c-culpa – tartamudeó la joven

– ¿Por qué no te defendiste? Eres un ninja, ¿no? – Hinata detuvo su andar. Sasuke supo que había entrado en una zona delicada, aquella chica se tensó enormemente al punto que logró que Sasuke se pusiera alerta, sin embargo no pensaba echarse para atrás y continuó – Peleaste en la cuarta guerra shinobi si no mal recuerdo, posees el byakugan y eres la heredera del clan… – pero la débil voz de la chica lo interrumpió.

– Basta… no siga Uchiha-san –

– hmp en dos segundos terminé con aquel sujeto – Hinata alzó la mirada sorprendida – algo está mal aquí y ni tú y ni el dobe me dijeron por qué debía escoltarte –

– E-eso no es de su incumbencia Uchiha-san, lo siento – se disculpó y retomó su camino a la aldea, Sasuke se molestó pero decidió que no le importaba continuar indagando y dejó morir la conversación.

Pronto llegaron a la aldea y se dirigieron a la torre del hokage a entregar el reporte, antes de entrar a la oficina, Sasuke arrojó un sobre de papel a la chica.

– ¿Q-qué es? – Sasuke tocó a la puerta

– Se supone que es un medio para evitar una molestia futura, pero investiga bien qué es antes de tomarlo – Sasuke entró a la oficina y la Hyuga tardó un segundo en despabilarse y entrar.

Naruto estaba sentado tras un enorme papeleo que hizo a un lado al verlos ingresar a su oficina.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Hinata! Bienvenidos, ¿qué tal les fue? – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, la chica comenzó a sollozar, se puso la mano sobre la boca para intentar sofocar los sollozos pero no lo consiguió, Naruto se puso de pie y corrió a su lado – ¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? ¿Sasuke-teme te hizo algo? – Naruto volteó a ver al mencionado con preocupación – ¿Qué pasó?

Sasuke se dio un pequeño masaje en las sienes.

– La misión fue cumplida con éxito, pero hubo un "incidente" – Naruto abrazó a la chica la cual se aferró al chico, Naruto miró a Sasuke invitándolo a continuar su informe – el hijo del líder del clan con el que la Hyuga fue a negociar, abusó de ella – Hinata al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a temblar

– ¿Qué, Qué? – expresó el rubio, Sasuke ya esperaba todo un escándalo. Naruto se separó de la chica y se dirigió a la puerta – ¡Shizune! – gritó el chico, la mencionada llegó en segundos

– ¿Si hokage-san? –

– Lleva a Hinata-chan al hospital inmediatamente, y que la revise exclusivamente la vieja abuela, que nadie más la atienda, es urgente – dio indicaciones, Shizune paso un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y se la llevó fuera de la oficina con rapidez.

En cuanto las mujeres abandonaron la oficina, Naruto lanzó un golpe a Sasuke en el estómago.

– ¡¿Cómo lo pudiste permitir teme?! – gritó el rubio al moreno quien estaba en el suelo, lentamente se puso de pie Sasuke y miró con furia al hokage

– Mi misión fue escoltarla de ida y regreso, en primer lugar se supone que es una ninja y el tipo que abusó de ella era un enclenque y en segundo lugar, no soy niñera de na-di-e… – dijo las últimas palabras con énfasis, Naruto le lanzó un par de golpes más que el Uchiha esquivó y dio una patada en el estómago al Hokage, Naruto furioso lanzó a Sasuke por la ventana de la oficina y éste cayó de pie y activó su sharingan para continuar su pelea con el hokage, sin embargo antes de continuar y cuando se encontraban sobre el monte de los hokages, Naruto se detuvo de golpe, cosa que descolocó al Uchiha.

– ¿Ahora qué? – Sasuke sumamente fastidiado, primero por el deprimente viaje de regreso que tuvo y luego por la incompleta pelea con su amigo.

– Debí decirte que Hinata-chan ya no es una ninja activa de Konoha – Naruto tomó su cabeza con sus manos y se dejó caer de rodillas. El viento meció el cabello y la ropa de ambos ninjas.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – Sasuke se quedó de pie frente al rubio.

– Cuando por fin conseguimos atar y sellar a Kaguya, tú caíste inconsciente por el esfuerzo físico que tuvimos, pero gracias a la energía natural que aún estaba en mi cuerpo conseguí finalizar el sellado pero me percaté muy tarde de que Kaguya lanzó un último ataque, directo a nosotros dos, pero Hinata uso su técnica Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas con lo cual desvió el ataque pero en su ejecución su red interna de chackra quedó destruida, Kaguya quedó sellada perfectamente pero Hinata estaba al borde de la muerte… – Naruto comenzó a sollozar – Soy culpable de lo que le pasó a Hinata-chan, debí decirte que no la dejaras sola… ella es muy gentil con la gente… no merece lo que le pasó…

– ¿Y por qué en vez de estar aquí, no vas con ella? – preguntó Sasuke mirando el sol que comenzaba a desaparecer.

– Tampoco quiero darle falsas esperanzas… ella está enamorada de mí. –

– Se nota a leguas – Sasuke tomó asiento al lado del rubio

– Ella me confesó sus sentimientos y yo… cuando acabó la guerra y sucedió que estaba a punto de morir prometí que le daría una respuesta cuando se recuperara… y lo hizo, sobrevivió y yo le dije que necesitábamos tiempo para conocernos, que deseaba conocerla para saber si la podía amar… –

– Por eso trabajaba como tu secretaria –

– Si, y porque… bueno, sabes que soy un desastre, pero al final me he dado cuenta de que a quien quiero como siempre es a Sakura-chan, tengo miedo de herir a Hinata-chan, teme, no sé qué hacer…–

– No soy la persona ideal a la que debas preguntarle eso, me importa un carajo lo que ocurra con ellas –

– Lo sé, pero Hinata-chan arriesgó su vida por nosotros, y ahora con esto no sé qué va a pasar con ella, estaba enterado de que su padre planeaba casarla para que heredara el liderazgo del clan, pero si la violaron, ya no es candidata para un matrimonio arreglado, no sé qué hará Hiashi y eso me preocupa –

– Cásate con ella – Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido

– No puedo… yo quiero estar con Sakura-chan –

– ¿Y ella quiere estar contigo? –

– Últimamente anda muy cariñosa, creo que conseguí que me quisiera – dijo Naruto con una dulce sonrisa

– hmp, entonces deja de preocuparte por la Hyuga o no serás capaz de avanzar con Sakura –

– Debemos ir a encargarnos del sujeto que lastimó a Hinata-chan – Sasuke sonrió de lado

– Ya le di su merecido, era un débil de primera, no volverá a tener hijos –

Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda al Uchiha.

– Es bueno saber que te encargaste, ahora no sé qué pasará – el rubio suspiró.

– Quizás una visita al consejo Hyuga y una carta a su padre – dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie – y vete olvidando de tu secretaria, será mejor que tomes distancia si piensas salir con Sakura. – comenzó a marcharse el Uchiha

Naruto se quedó otro rato más contemplando la noche, hasta que una corriente de aire frio lo hizo dirigirse al hospital.

Cuando llegó Tsunade estaba conversando con Shizune.

– Abuela, ¿Cómo está Hinata-chan? –

– Naruto, físicamente está bien, el problema está en el trauma sufrido, como estaba muy alterada le di un calmante para que descansara. – contestó la mujer y lo llevó hasta la habitación donde descansaba la ex kunoichi.

– ¿Qué procede abuela? – Tsunade suspiró

– Ella traía consigo unas hierbas abortivas consigo, se las di a beber para evitar un posible embarazo, sin embargo ya no podrá contraer matrimonio dentro de su clan– sentenció la mujer

– Yo no sé qué hacer abuela Tsunade – y golpeó la pared

– Estas son las cargas que lleva el líder de toda aldea, y más un Kage, descansa por hoy y medita como ayudarás a la pequeña Hyuga –

– Su padre y hermana están en el extranjero, su primo Neji está muerto, yo no quiero darle más ilusiones pero no creo que sea el mejor momento de romper completamente, mañana conversaré con ella para saber qué quiere hacer – fue el turno de suspirar del Uzumaki

– Buena idea hijo – dijo la mujer quien lo acompañó a la salida del hospital.

_Continuara..._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Este es un fic muy especial porque la ortografía ha sido minuciosamente cuidada, (aunque puede haber algún error, fé de erratas) y la historia que presento ya esta terminaba en un 50% por lo que la actualización será en periodos más cortos que en mis otros fics.

Solo hago el anuncio de que ya casi tengo terminado el capitulo final de "Mi ser olvidado" sobre Terra y los Jóvenes Titanes, así como también estoy preparando una historia sorpresa que tiene que ver con la fiebre de los Vengadores de Marvel.

Sin más me despido, esperando sus reviews, comentarios, sus opiniones y criticas sobre el desarrollo de todos los personajes (sobre todo Hinata y Sasuke).

_Por cada Review la inspiración se queda más tiempo _**3**

Almauchiha 10.4

12 de Julio del 2014


	2. El pasado de los dos primogénitos

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, quien parece cada vez más perder la cabeza conforme avanza el manga pero nos regaló un interesante mundo ninja. Solamente me pertenece la historia y personajes inventados que no salen en los Data book oficiales de la Shonen Jump

.

El último vínculo.

.

_" " Pensamientos_

_– – Diálogos_

_... Cambio de escena_

Capítulo II. El pasado de los dos primogénitos.

/

Al día siguiente Hinata fue dada de alta al hospital, iba caminando en dirección a su hogar dentro de la mansión Hyuga cuando se topó con el Uzumaki.

– Nee Hinata-chan iba a verte al hospital, ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy? –

– M-mejor… s-supongo… – tartamudeó la chica, apretó sus manos, odiaba el hecho de que su viejo hábito de tartamudear regresara.

– Te acompaño a la mansión Hyuga – dijo el chico tomándola del brazo.

– Hai – y comenzaron a caminar juntos

– Amm… Siento mucho por todo Hinata-chan, debí contarle todo al teme – Naruto se disculpó

– N-no, esta b-bien, no fue su culpa, él tiene razón, me pasó porque soy débil – dijo con una triste sonrisa.

– Claro que no, no es pretexto para lo que pasó, ningún idiota tiene derecho a tocar a una mujer sin su consentimiento – Hinata comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

– Tienes razón N-naruto-kun, pero… –

– Nada de peros, es más, iremos a comer ramen y luego ya irás a casa – y el chico la arrastró hasta el Ichiraku ramen.

Comían en un ambiente ameno los dos hasta que de pronto llegó Sakura Haruno.

– ¡Hey Naruto! Vamos a entrenar hoy que no tienes trabajo de oficina… – pero guardó silencio al ver a la Hyuga

– Buenos días Sakura-san – saludó la pelinegra

– hola Hinata-chan, ¿Qué tal misión? Como ya casi no realizas alguna… –

– ¡Sakura-chan! – regañó Naruto a la chica

– Perdón Hinata, al final fue gracias a ti que Naruto y Sasuke sigan vivos – dijo con soltura, pero lo cierto era que Sakura estaba sumamente molesta con la chica, en la aldea era considerada una especie de mártir/héroe que dio su vida por los dos chicos que derrotaron a Madara y Kaguya, si, Hinata había tenido todo lo que Sakura siempre deseó, un apellido importante, gran belleza y la atención y reconocimiento de todo mundo solo por ser la heredera de un clan, Sakura sentía que merecía más, era la mejor ninja médico del país del fuego después de Tsunade, pero su gran egoísmo aún no estaba saciado, pero sabía que tenía algo que la Hyuga nunca: el amor de Naruto Uzumaki; y eso la hacía sentir bien.

Hinata se cohibió ante la fiera mirada que le dedicó la chica, no pudo mantener el contacto visual con ella y bajo la vista, Sakura sonrió triunfante.

– Etto… puedo volver sola a casa, gracias Naruto-kun – Hinata dejo el dinero de su ramen en el mostrador, hizo una reverencia ante los dos jóvenes y se marchó.

– Sakura-chan, deberías ser más gentil como lo es Hinata-chan –

– Pero si fuera más como ella entonces no estarías perdidamente enamorado de mi – ante aquellas palabras el Uzumaki se sonrojó

– No digas esas cosas, siempre te pedí salir conmigo y cuando por fin estoy pasando tiempo con Hinata-chan llegas y quieres toda mi atención – Sakura fingió un puchero y se sentó donde antes estaba la Hyuga

– Lo que pasa es que no me había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que te volviste Naruto-kun – con eso bastó para que el rubio se olvidara completamente de la chica Hyuga que escuchó aquellas últimas palabras.

– ¡Ah! Naruto, Tsunade-sama me mandó a entregarle esto a Hinata, dime, es cierto lo su vio…– pero el rubio le tapó la boca

– No hables de eso en público Sakura-chan, es secreto médico y confidencial –

– Oh bueno, entonces iré a entregarle su informe médico y algunas indicaciones, te veo en el campo de entrenamiento siete – dijo la chica y salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión Hyuga, ya tenía una idea de cómo arruinar el día de la pelinegra.

.

Hinata llegó a la mansión Hyuga, se sentía muy sola desde la muerte la Neji-niisan pero aún más ante el viaje de su padre y hermana, los viejos del consejo la miraban con desprecio, nunca pudieron valorar todos los esfuerzos que ella hacía por ser considerada digna heredera del clan.

– Buenas tardes Hinata-sama – dijo una anciana del clan

– Buenas tardes Fuji-san – respondió Hinata con respeto y haciendo una reverencia

– Queremos saber cómo le fue en su viaje de negocios en la aldea de la lluvia – comentó otro anciano del clan

– Bien, las negociaciones beneficiarán el comercio entre los dos clanes y se resolvió positivamente el pequeño problema que había – Hinata intentó controlarse, no podía permitir que los ancianos del clan se enteraran de su violación, si lo hacían, no dudarían en echarla ante la ausencia de su padre.

– Esa es una maravillosa noticia, ¿y no hay algo más que debamos saber? – preguntó la anciana llamada Fuji.

– N-no, todo está bien – mintió la chica, – con su permiso me retiro – dijo la joven dándose la media vuelta, pero antes de que diera un paso una sirvienta anunció la llegada de la joven Haruno.

– Sakura-san, ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó con desconcierto la chica.

– Olvide entregarte esto – y le tendió un sobre blanco – son los resultados de la prueba, no estas embarazada – aquello fue el final para Hinata, los ancianos del clan escucharon lo dicho por la pelirrosa, la cual al ver el grado de agitación se despidió y marchó del lugar.

.

Sasuke estaba de regreso en su casa, por suerte no había llovido los días anteriores y las construcciones que dejó en pausa pudo terminarlas a tiempo antes de la lluvia que inició anochecer, sin embargo aquel día se sentía agitado, Sasuke suponía que era su maldita conciencia que le recriminaba lo ocurrido con la chica… _"Y me siento peor luego de la explicación de Naruto… aunque pensándolo bien ella se sacrificó por el dobe, por lo que yo no le debo nada, fue culpa de ambos que no me informaran de su condición, tsk, son una molestia"_

Era media noche cuando la lluvia paró, Sasuke no conseguía dormir, no por el asunto de la Hyuga, sino porque últimamente recordaba mucho a Itachi, y cuando eso pasaba su mente le jugaba chueco y se ponía nostálgico por su hermano, y si por milagro conseguía dormir, soñaba con el primogénito Uchiha y eso le arruinaba el humor del día.

– No puedo seguir en cama – y se levantó, se vistió y salió de la mansión Uchiha.

Iba caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad cuando se encontró con Naruto y Sakura tomados de la mano.

– ¡Eh teme! – Sasuke se acercó a ellos

– ¿Qué hacen tan tarde fuera? – Sakura mostró un gran anillo en su mano derecha

– Naruto me ha pedido que sea su novia y fuimos a festejar – decía la Haruno

– Felicidades – dijo lacónicamente Sasuke

– Gracias Teme… – Naruto sonreía radiante, nunca lucía así cuando estaba con la Hyuga

– ¿Y tú qué haces tan tarde Sasuke-kun? – Sakura acariciaba su anillo

– Un paseo nocturno – Sasuke comenzó a caminar de nuevo

– ¡Adiós teme! – gritó Naruto y Sasuke decidió internarse en el bosque para no encontrarse a nadie más, pero grande fue su decepción al vislumbrar a una mujer de larga cabellera negra sentada frente al lago.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio que la mujer se ponía de pie y en posición de ataque _"Es una Hyuga"_ y se percató de que un grupo de ninjas que también parecían Hyugas la atacaban.

_"__Problemas internos del clan"_ pensó el Uchiha cuando, gracias a su gran experiencia en combates, notó que la persona que era el blanco de todos los ataques solamente los esquivaba y que cada vez sus movimientos se volvían más torpes y lentos, pronto la silueta se le hizo conocida. _"Es Hinata Hyuga"_

Sasuke intervino después de que un sujeto golpeará con el puño suave directamente el corazón de la chica, quien cayó al agua y no dio señales de poder salir del agua _"tsk, no puede usar chackra_" recordó Sasuke y se lanzó al agua por ella, pronto cuando la hubo sacado y ayudado a recuperar la conciencia, Hinata se dio cuenta de que todos los miembros de su clan que habían sido mandados a matarla estaban inconscientes por todos lados.

– ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – preguntó Sasuke con voz severa

– Mi clan se enteró, de que fui violada – Hinata tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del lago

– Y mandaron matarte porque ya no eres de utilidad para ellos – Sasuke recordó lo que conversó el día anterior con Naruto

– Sí –

– Deberías ir con tu padre –

– No, yo debería haber muerto –

– ¿Quieres darles la satisfacción a los de tu clan? Que cobarde – escupió Sasuke aquellas duras palabras. Hinata lo miro por primera vez, él vestía un pantalón gris y una playera negra, estaba totalmente empapado igual que ella.

– No es eso, no soporto estar en mi cuerpo, no aguantó el dolor cuando recuerdo aquello – Sasuke comprendió que aquella chica había perdido el valor que había conseguido a través de los años como ninja – Soy débil, no pude siquiera proteger mi virginidad, deseaba hacerlo con el hombre que yo amara, deseaba ser el orgullo de mi clan, aun si un matrimonio arreglado debía hacer, yo sabía en mí interior que Naruto nunca me miraría como ve a Sakura, pero me cegué, quise creer que podía colarme a su corazón… Ahora no valgo nada, ni como miembro del clan Hyuga, ni como mujer… – Sasuke se puso de pie y la Hyuga guardó silencio.

– Rendirse es lo más fácil – Sasuke se sacó su playera y la exprimió – y una mujer no vale por su virginidad, sino por su pureza interior, algo que tú tienes en gran medida – volvió a colocarse su playera mojada. Hinata lo miró.

– ¿Qué haré ahora? –

– Si necesitas que alguien te lo diga, estás perdida – Sasuke le tendió la mano

– Mi equipo está de misión lejos, mi familia también está lejos, mi primo está muerto… – Se puso de pie pero Sasuke la interrumpió

– Y Naruto está con Sakura, acéptalo también – Hinata abrió grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa, momentos después bajo la mirada y soltó una lágrima.

– Y Naruto-kun está con Sakura… – susurró.

– Te prestaré dinero, renta algún lugar para vivir y piensa qué será de tu vida – concluyó Sasuke – Hoy dormirás en mi casa, pero de ahora en adelante estas sola, compréndelo.

Hinata asintió y comenzó a caminar tras el Uchiha.

.

Llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, Hinata temblaba violentamente por el frio que sentía, Sasuke lo notó y le ordenó que se diera una ducha caliente en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes habitable que estaba frente a su propia habitación, era donde Naruto solía quedarse cuando lo visitaba hasta tarde, pero decidió no comentar nada.

Cuando la chica salió del baño, Sasuke notó que toda su piel estaba roja y no era por el calor, Hinata había tallado con fuerza excesiva toda su piel, y más donde aún se notaban las marcas de mordidas y rasguños.

– Deja de auto lastimarte – ordenó el Uchiha. Hinata alzó la mirada extrañada y se sonrojó.

– Lo siento, es solo que no puedo eliminar el olor – susurró

– No hueles a nada –

– Yo no dejo de oler a él – respondió la chica con un hilo de voz

Sasuke iba a argumentar que eso era imposible, pero decidió dejarlo, las mujeres eran tercas y ella parecía no entender razones.

– Come un poco y ve a dormir – ordenó de nuevo Sasuke y le tendió un plato con arroz y tomates cocidos

– Gracias Uchiha-san –

– hmp – y se retiró a su habitación. Esperaba que aquella chica no fuera como sus alocadas fans y se le tirara encima en la noche, así que cerraría su puerta con seguro.

Sasuke llevaba un par de horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, ya eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, agradecía que no tuviera misiones en algunos días por lo que más tarde podría recuperar el sueño perdido. Todo estaba en completa calma cuando se pronto escuchó pequeños ruidos provenientes de la habitación de enfrente. Se puso de pie, abrió su puerta y abrió la puerta de la otra habitación. Cuando entró encontró que Hinata estaba dormida pero parecía tener una pesadilla ya que susurraba palabras ininteligibles, y con sus propias uñas arañaba sus brazos y piernas, Sasuke le sacudió el hombro y consiguió que parara su autoflagelación, sin embargo notó que no le dio ropa seca y ella traía puesta la ropa húmeda con la que llego, a excepción de su pesada chamarra lila que se quitó.

"Debe seguir asustada por lo que no se quiso quitar la ropa para dormir" pensó Sasuke y ya que no podía dormir, la contempló. La ventana estaba abierta y por ella entraba la plateada luz de la luna, como la ropa aún continuaba mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo y delineaba su torneada figura, Sasuke puso contemplar los generosos pechos que tenía la chica, su estrecha cintura y sus largas piernas, sin su gran chamarra podía admirar un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier mujer, entendía el banquete que se dio aquel despreciable hombre, que manchó la pureza se esa niña, porque Hinata seguía siendo una niña para Sasuke, una niña ingenua, asustada, frágil y temerosa que estaba encerrada en el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer de veinte años. Pero al final de cuentas ella no era problema del gran Sasuke Uchiha, él tenía otras prioridades como levantar la zona Uchiha y devolverle su antigua gloria, y sobre todo, calmar sus demonios internos, aquellos llamados remordimientos e Itachi, así que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de ayudar a esa rota niña. _"Aunque al final de cuentas yo también estoy roto y siempre hubo gente que creyó en mi hasta el final, me preguntó si ella tiene a alguien así"_

.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke salió de la mansión Hyuga para continuar con sus labores, ya solamente le faltaba arreglar dos casas más y pintar las casas de la entrada principal y su trabajo estaría concluido.

.

Hinata despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la gran mansión Uchiha, era un lugar sombrío y lúgubre, pero estaba agradecida con el Uchiha por haberla rescatado la noche anterior, así que se puso su chamarra que ya estaba seca y salió a buscarlo.

Empezó a caminar por la zona Uchiha, se sorprendió de ver las casas nuevas y terminadas, lo único que hacía falta a ese recién terminado lugar era gente que lo habitara. _"Uchiha-san es muy fuerte y perseverante"_ pensó la chica mientras observaba el sitio. Pronto lo vio a lo lejos, se sonrojó al verlo trabajar sin playera, realmente Sasuke Uchiha era todo un dios griego, un hombre atractivo, sin embargo cuando miró el torso desnudo de Sasuke recordó a Kuro cuando la sometió y quitó la ropa de ambos, su cuerpo comenzó a doler con cada mordida o rasguño que él le hizo, estaba a punto de colapsar cuando una sombra la cubrió.

– ¿Qué haces fuera tan temprano? – preguntó Sasuke parado frente a ella

– Lo siento, no lo sentí llegar –

– A veces olvido que eres una mujer normal – Hinata bajo la cabeza muy triste, Sasuke lo notó y rectificó – pero debo darte las gracias, pero no lo volveré a repetir –

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dice eso? –

– Naruto me contó que desviaste el último ataque de Kaguya –

– Oh, – Hinata no supo que más decir

– El dobe vendrá pronto, espera dentro de la casa – Sasuke se dio media vuelta para continuar su tarea.

– S-si – susurró la chica y emprendió el regreso a la mansión Uchiha, se sentía como un estorbo, sin embargo a pesar de la dureza con que el Uchiha la trataba se sentía segura con él, sentía que no necesitaba de palabras para poder convivir con él, le gustaba que Sasuke Uchiha no la mirara con lástima, tal como hacía Naruto…

.

Hinata ingreso a la mansión, se sentó en el sofá y observó el lugar, la casa estaba muy limpia y ordenada, se sentía extrañamente tranquila, desde hace dos días que llegó a Konoha no había tenido un momento de paz, se sentía agotada ya que no pudo dormir bien, tuvo pesadillas de aquel fatídico momento… al recordarlo Hinata comenzó a temblar, se abrazó a sí misma en búsqueda de calor y comprensión, se sentía furiosa consigo mismo, debió haberlo detenido, luchó tantos años por ser digna heredera del clan, por enorgullecer a su padre… y su debilidad se lo había arrebatado todo. _"N-no consigo mantener la voluntad de fuego, tengo miedo a cada paso que doy, aunque Uchiha-san diga que debo comprender mi soledad yo extraño a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, quisiera que Kurenai-sensei me asegurara que todo va a estar bien, que padre me dejara regresar a mi hogar, que Hanabi-chan me acompañara en las noches… que Naruto-kun no me viera con lástima cada vez que nos cruzamos…"_

Comenzó a sollozar pero intento no derramar ninguna lágrima, estaba tan concentrada en esa tarea que no se percató de que Naruto y Sasuke ingresaron a la misma habitación que ella.

– Hinata-chan – Hinata se sobresaltó y los miro con temor – perdón, no quería asustarte – el rubio tomó asiento a su lado

– Esta bien Naruto-kun, yo estaba pensando en otras cosas – sonrió la Hyuga

– hmp – Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina y los dejó solos.

– He venido en cuanto Sasuke me avisó que estabas aquí, ya tomé medidas preventivas con tu clan hasta la llegada de Hiashi – Naruto saco un pergamino y una pluma – creo que deberías escribirle a tu padre sobre los recientes acontecimientos Hinata-chan –

Hinata tomó el pergamino y la pluma y asintió, escribió una corta carta donde solo especificó que el consejo la envió a negociar con el clan Yuno de la aldea de la lluvia y su mano tembló, sabía que su padre entendería lo que ello quería decir. Cuando terminó le pasó la carta a Naruto quien puso unas anotaciones finales donde decía que Hinata se quedaría en un departamento cercano al barrio Uchiha donde contaría con resguardo ninja ante algún posible contratiempo con la gente de su clan.

– Tu padre entenderá la situación y esperemos que Gaara lo deje regresar pronto – concluyó el rubio, Hinata le regaló una sonrisa y agradeció su ayuda – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás ahora Hinata-chan? –

Hinata contemplaba sus manos, las apretaba fuertemente para no llorar, respiró profundo y pensó un momento.

– Quizás lo mejor será esperar a que padre vuelva y me ayude a poner las cosas en orden, Naruto-kun –

– El dobe se refiere a qué quieres hacer con tu vida de ahora en adelante – Sasuke regresó de la cocina con un vaso de agua fresca. Naruto lo miró con enojo.

– Sé más amable con ella, teme –

– tsk, ella no necesita tu compasión dobe, debe hacerse fuerte por si misma – Sasuke le tendió el vaso a la chica, ella lo tomó pero sentía cerrada su garganta.

– Estoy bien Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san tiene razón –

– Si, pero yo soy el Hokage y debo encargarme de todos los miembros de esta aldea – dijo con orgullo el chico

– No quiero ser una carga para Naruto-kun, e-estoy bien, solamente me siento un p-poco cansada porque no he podido recuperar todas mis fuerzas, c-creo que me quedaré sola en el departamento que mencionabas Naruto-kun, buscaré un trabajo nuevo e intentaré seguir con mi vida – la chica sonrió con gentileza, Naruto sintió su corazón estrujarse, aquella chica era muy valiente, sin embargo el Uchiha fue quien comprendió el trasfondo de las palabras de la chica, ella deseaba alejarse del rubio.

– Bien, aunque sin ti en la oficina todo será más caótico, supongo que le pediré a Sakura… – el rubio guardó silencio, la había regado.

– N-no te preocupes Naruto-kun, lucha por tu felicidad si es al lado de ella – Hinata tomó sus manos – si eres feliz con eso me basta, yo tomaré mi propio camino, ella… – sintió su voz romperse, respiró y continuó – ella es una ninja a tu nivel Naruto-kun –

Sasuke la contempló, una mentira tras otra mientras por dentro se desmoronaba, no entendía como Naruto podía agradecerle sus palabras y sonreír feliz, no cabía duda de que era un baka en con todas sus letras.

– Es tarde, ya váyanse –dijo Sasuke para romper el ambiente tan tenso

– ¡Hai! Kakashi-sensei vendrá para que te acompañe a tu nueva casa, Sasuke hazle compañía un rato más a Hinata-chan – Naruto se notaba realmente feliz

– hmp – gruñó el moreno

– ¡Nos vemos! – y Naruto desapareció.

Sasuke miro a Hinata.

– Seguiré trabajando afuera, llora todo lo que quieras pero no salgas – y salió del lugar.

Hinata miró el sitio por donde desapareció Sasuke y se molestó, no con él, sino con ella misma por ser tan débil, arrojó el vaso contra la pared y este se hizo añicos, se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los pedazos…

– Vaya modales Sasuke – dijo Kakashi quien estaba sobre el techo de una casa cercana a Sasuke

– hmp, ya llévatela –

– Antes podría conversar contigo un rato, no suelo ser muy puntual – Kakashi bajó y caminó al lado del chico.

– hmp –

– Naruto ha hecho por ella todo lo que ha podido, me alegra que tu comiences también a poner de tu parte – le dio una palmada en la espalda, Sasuke comenzaba a irritarse.

– Más bien ella solo me ha traído molestias desde aquella misión – gruñó.

– Te contaré un viejo chisme de la aldea – Sasuke le dio la espalda – "Itachi Uchiha está comprometido con la heredera del clan Hyuga" – recitó Kakashi, Sasuke detuvo su andar y dio media vuelta – Ahora que tengo tu atención, vamos a sentarnos – Kakashi se dirigió a la sombra de un gran árbol y se sentó, Sasuke intrigado lo imitó.

– Nunca supe que Itachi estuviera comprometido –

– Eras muy pequeño y ese fue un compromiso político, sucedió poco antes de la masacre de tu clan, solo fue oficial en un papel firmado por los dos clanes, tu hermano adoraba a la pequeña Hinata, por eso aceptó el compromiso, Itachi tenía la esperanza de que si el tercer Hokage lograba sofocar el levantamiento civil del clan Uchiha, pudiera llegar realmente la fecha de la boda – Kakashi tenía la mirada perdida, pero su pequeña charla tenía una intención muy especial, quizás dos espíritus quebrados y abandonados podían encontrar en el otro un motivo para intentar sanarse a sí mismos y hacer nacer el amor propio y por el otro.

– Continua –

– Itachi no tenía tiempo para cortejarla, no se sentía atraído por ella, y eso era claro, ella solo tenía 8 años y él 13, pero sabía que si no la casaban con él, seria desposada con alguien de otra aldea y tu hermano sabia los beneficios que traería al clan Uchiha esa unión, por lo que aceptó. Solía enviarle flores y dulces, Kurenai llegó a contarme que Hinata recibía regalos sin firma, que la hacían sonreír cuando su padre recién la abandonó y estuvo bajo su cuidado. – Sasuke escuchaba con atención las palabras del Jounnin.

– ¿Cómo sé que no lo estás inventando? – Kakashi metió una mano a su chaleco y saco una hoja amarillenta doblada en cuatro partes, se la tendió a Sasuke quien la tomó y desdobló. Era un acta donde se establecían los términos del matrimonio entre los dos primogénitos de los dos clanes más importantes de la aldea de Konoha, al final de la hoja se veía la infantil letra de Hinata firmando su nombre y del otro lado la firma limpia y pulcra de Itachi.

Sasuke miro al horizonte, su hermano se había sacrificado por él y por la aldea, había soportado una gran carga en un silencioso infierno, y al final descubría que la Hyuga había sido importante para su hermano.

– tsk, sigue sin importarme lo que pase con ella, ¿Para qué me dices esto ahora? – Sasuke miro con arrogancia al copy ninja

– No tenía nada más que hacer, y dado los tiempos de paz que nos rodean, no hay muchas cosas con que entretenerse – Kakashi levantó los hombros.

– Será mejor que vayas por ella y la lleves a su nueva casa, no es mi problema – Sasuke regreso la hoja a Kakashi

– Quédatela, significa más para ti que para cualquier otro – Kakashi se puso de pie – Iré por ella, es una lástima que no quieras acercarte a ella, al final todo lo que le está sucediendo es por haber salvado tu vida y la de Naruto –

– Hmp, ella lo hizo por el dobe, nunca habría hecho algo así por mí, no pienso que le deba nada a ella –

– Quién sabe, quizás quiso salvar la vida del hermano de su ex prometido, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? – Y Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

– Maldito Hatake – gruñó Sasuke y continuó sus labores de pintor.

* * *

Aquí estuvo la siguiente parte de esta historia, si alguien ha leído alguna de mis otras historias se dará cuenta de que son capítulos más cortos de lo que estoy acostumbrada (me gusta leer/escribir capítulos de más de 20 páginas de word) pero planeo publicar y concluir pronto ésta historia, tengo muchos proyectos en mente y poco tiempo. ¡Y qué mejor que publicar pronto y seguro!

Ahora los agradecimientos a:

**kds**

**MitcheLove**

**angel maria 15**

**Blacklady Hyuuga**

**AntoniaCifer**

**Como regalo a ustedes les dejó hoy mismo la segunda parte. Muchas gracias por dejar un review.**

Y por último invitar a todo mundo a dejar un **review**, Sasuke me ha representado todo un reto y me gustaría saber que opinan de él en el fic.

El próximo capítulo ya está listo y será un poco más extenso.

Almauchiha 10.4

12 de Julio del 2014


	3. Ella es

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, quien parece cada vez más perder la cabeza conforme avanza el manga pero nos regaló un interesante mundo ninja. Solamente me pertenece la historia y personajes inventados que no salen en los Data book oficiales de la Shonen Jump

.

El último vínculo.

.

_" " Pensamientos_

_– – Diálogos_

_... Cambio de escena_

Capítulo III. Ella es...

/

Una semana después Hinata iba caminando por la aldea, su cesto iba repleto de frutas y verduras, los comerciantes siempre le daban más de lo que pedía, la gente de la aldea era muy buena con ella, eso la animaba mucho, además su equipo ya había regresado a la aldea y aunque aún no se animaba a visitarlos estaba contenta con tener noticias de ellos. También Naruto le había mandado la respuesta que su padre envió a su carta, le decía lo mucho que la quería y que a pesar de no poder regresar inmediatamente ya había mandado ordenes de dejar en paz a Hinata y que en cuanto él regresara la visitaría para decidir qué hacer. Aquello la había tranquilizado mucho, su vida sería pacífica y agradable si no fuera por el miedo irracional que le daba en las noches, por las pesadillas de aquel sujeto abusando de ella, haciéndola sentir insignificante, aun podía recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido y aunque ya no rompía en llanto, se daba cuenta que su salud anímica estaba menguando, su ropa comenzaba a quedarle grande aun cuando comía tres veces al día, su cabello esta opaco aun cuando usaba plantas medicinales para darle vida, a veces mientras cocinaba perdía el control de sus manos, le temblaban mucho y tiraba las cosas o su viejo habito de tartamudear que había regresado y la avergonzaba mucho.

Iba pasando por el barrio Uchiha cuando a lo lejos vislumbró a Akamaru y a Kiba, de pronto su corazón saltó de alegría, dio un paso en dirección a ellos cuando sus piernas se detuvieron, su sonrisa se borró y sin pensarlo se ocultó tras un gran árbol para que no la vieran.

– ¿Qué dirán cuando sepan lo que me ocurrió?... n-no puedo verlos a la cara – susurró la chica, se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a su departamento. Sasuke Uchiha presenció todo desde lejos.

Estando en casa Hinata comenzó a preparar su comida, y cuando menos se dio cuenta había preparado mucho y es que ese tipo de actividades mantenían su mente ocupada y se sentía mejor, a salvo del acecho psicológico en el que la mantenían sus miedos.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró por la ventana, ya estaba oscuro y observó como Sasuke se dirigía a la entrada del área de su clan, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, Sasuke vivía solo, tal vez no le molestaría que le llevara un poco de comida, al final debía agradecerle por haberla salvado aquella vez que el consejo la mandó eliminar…

Hinata se puso un abrigo y llenó un gran recipiente con sopa de miso y otro con ensalada de tomate y salió del departamento. En poco tiempo llegó a la mansión Uchiha, tocó a la puerta y segundos después Sasuke le abrió la puerta.

– U-uchiha-san, y-yo… – Hinata llevaba un abrigo color negro y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

– Pasa – Sasuke le permitió entrar y cerró la puerta. – Tengo una pregunta para ti

Hinata se sorprendió, no tenía idea de que podría querer saber el Uchiha.

– Si desea mientras cena puedo ayudarlo – Sasuke miró los recipientes con comida.

– Comamos los dos – sentenció.

– Hai – Hinata se dirigió a la cocina pero Sasuke le quitó la comida y comenzó a servirla él mismo – ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –

– Ya hiciste la comida – Sasuke acomodó la mesa y llevó los platos llenos ante Hinata y él. – ¿Conociste a Itachi? – el Uchiha comenzó sin rodeos, miró la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

– S-sí, solía acompañar a Uchiha-sama a las reuniones de los clanes – respondió con nerviosismo

– No tartamudees y responde, ¿Itachi y tú fueron algo más? –

Hinata estaba muda, hacía años que no pensaba en aquellos recuerdos de su niñez, Itachi fue uno de los pocos recuerdos dulces que atesoraba en su corazón.

– Etto… – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – mi padre solía decirme cuando ingresé a la academia que no debía fijarme en otros chicos, que Itachi-kun sería mi esposo en el futuro – fue turno de Sasuke para sorprenderse

– ¿Itachi estaba de acuerdo con eso? –

– S-solo una v-vez hablamos d-de eso – Hinata bajaba cada vez más su tono de voz.

– ¿Y? – Sasuke comenzaba a impacientase

– Itachi-kun dijo que si íbamos a estar juntos debíamos cuidarnos y tenernos cariño, me dijo que yo debía hacerme fuerte – la Hyuga estaba completamente sonrojada. – d-después de eso, n-no volví a hablar d-directamente con él, a-aquella vez nos hicieron firmar u-una especie de contrato. – la chica comenzó a estrujar sus manos

– ¿No hubo más contacto entre ustedes? – el moreno comía despacio la sopa, su expresión era neutra y Hinata no sabía a donde iba todo eso.

– N-no… bueno… poco después comencé a recibir regalos como flores y pasteles – Hinata sonrió ante el recuerdo – Ha sido lo más bello de mi infancia después de mi madre, por eso aprendí a prensar flores, para conservar aquellos recuerdos –

– ¿Te los enviaba Itachi? –

– No t-tenian firma los regalos, p-pero yo e-estoy segura de que e-eran de él – tartamudeó Hinata. Sasuke suspiró, lo que Kakashi le había dicho era verdad, y la pregunta ahora era ¿Qué hacer con ello? Esa chica estaba sola y por lo que parecía estaba deprimida, se veía demacrada y sumamente delgada, había perdido su vida como ninja de Konoha y su familia, _"Quizás Itachi querría que yo la ayudara" _pero rápidamente descartó esa idea, Sasuke Uchiha no pensaba en nadie más que en sí mismo _"Y en mi hermano…"_

Miró a Hinata, había enmudecido y comía lentamente la sopa, mirando hacia abajo.

– ¿Qué hay de Naruto? – Hinata se sobresaltó ante la pregunta

– No soy importante en la vida de Naruto-kun – sonrió con tristeza – pero soy feliz de que él haya logrado lo que siempre deseó.

– Deja de ser tan hipócrita – Sasuke golpeó la mesa y elevó el tono de voz, Hinata se asustó y soltó la cuchara, el moreno se acordó de que a aquella chica debía tratarla con delicadeza, algo con lo que él no estaba acostumbrado ni tenia paciencia para ello.

Hinata estaba en shock, segundos después miró a Sasuke Uchiha y decidió irse de ahí, seguramente Sasuke ya tenía la información que quería, además sentía que había sido un error ir aquella noche. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la mansión, pero antes de que girara el pomo de la puerta Sasuke la tomó del brazo bruscamente.

– Suélteme – chilló Hinata jalando su brazo

– Escúchame – Sasuke la arrastró a la cocina de nuevo – No terminaste tu sopa

– Estoy satisfecha – susurró la chica mientras el Uchiha la dejaba caer sobre la silla donde estaba previamente.

– Solo mírate, eres un costal de huesos – Sasuke jaló su silla a un lado de ella – No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que te acabes toda la sopa y ésta ensalada – le acercó un plato con ensalada de tomates.

– No quiero – Hinata comenzó a sentirse enojada, nadie le iba a ordenar nada

– Así que la princesa Hyuga tiene carácter… o te lo comes o te lo meto por la garganta – y volvió a golpear la mesa, aquello asustó a la Hyuga, sabía que no podía escapar, estaba a su merced… igual que aquella vez…

Sasuke notó como los colores abandonaron la cara de la chica, empezó a sudar frío y a temblar, el chico recordó su violación y se dio cuenta de que había sido más violento de lo que debía.

– Mira, cálmate y respira – dijo Sasuke con fastidio, la paciencia nunca había sido su virtud _"Itachi, si deseas que haga algo por esta chica manda una señal, porque si no voy a mandarla muy lejos, esta mujer acaba con mi paciencia"_ pensó el chico y respiró profundo siguiendo sus propias indicaciones.

Hinata lo miró y asintió, intentó controlar su respiración.

– Te vi hoy en la tarde, huiste de tu compañero de equipo –

La chica intentó tragar pero su garganta estaba totalmente cerrada. Solo alcanzó a asentir.

– Bien, supongo que no puedes hablar así que escúchame atentamente – Sasuke bajó su tono de voz y la chica volvió a asentir.

– No te voy a hacer daño – Sasuke peinó sus negros cabellos con la mano izquierda, estaba en búsqueda de paciencia – Quiero saber una última cosa… cuando recibiste aquel fatídico ataque de Kaguya, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Vas a hablar y me vas a explicar el por qué lo hiciste sabiendo que Naruto seguía consiente y ese ataque no lo iba a matar – habló despacio y sin quitar los ojos de encima a la chica, pronto le acercó un vaso con agua y esperó su respuesta.

– U-usted estaba inconsciente – dijo con un hilo de voz la chica, Sasuke tuvo que acercarse para oírla mejor – Y Naruto estaba concentrado haciendo el sello – hizo una larga pausa y continuó – Vi con mi byakugan la energía que iba a salir del punto de sellado y eran dos disparos, uno contra usted y otro contra Naruto-kun – la respiración de la chica comenzó a aumentar, la taquicardia se hizo presente – Yo no pensaba desviar el ataque que iba hacia Naruto, pero si no lo hacía no podría llegar a tiempo para cubrirlo a usted, así que cubrí a Naruto y seguí girando hacia usted – Hinata calló.

– ¿Por qué? – Hinata sintió el aliento de Sasuke sobre sus mejillas, aquello la mareó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

– Itachi-kun lo amaba a usted. –

– Hinata, ¿tú querías a mi hermano? – Sasuke no esperaba aquella respuesta que le dio la chica

Hinata volvió a asentir.

Quizás aquella era la señal que necesitaba Sasuke porque toda su irritación pasó a segundo plano y la miró con una nueva luz. Aquella nueva chica tenía una tez blanca ceniza, grandes y oscuras ojeras bajo sus blancos ojos, su piel se veía marchita, sus manos estaban heladas, su ropa holgada se veía deslavada, su largo cabello negro maltratado y sus labios hinchados y secos. _"Y ésta rota mujer es el último vinculo que Itachi me dejó"_

– Cuidaré de ti – Sasuke se separó de ella, Hinata volvió a respirar ya que contuvo la respiración cuando sintió al moreno tan cerca de ella pero no comprendió las palabras del azabache.

– ¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo articular

– Cuidaré de ti – Hinata lo miró como si acabara de hablar en otro idioma, no entendía el porqué de esa declaración.

– N-no – recordó su conversación sobre Itachi – Itachi y yo no fuimos ni siquiera amigos – respiró profundo – nuestros encuentros fueron por cosas del clan y contados, no debe sentirse comprometido a algo conmigo –

– Olvídate de Itachi, pareciera que te estas dejando morir – Sasuke tomó asiento al frente de la chica como cuando recién empezaron a cenar. – Come – ordenó.

Hinata obedeció ya que estaba muy perturbada como para replicar. Cuando se hubo acabado la sopa y la ensalada Sasuke le recogió los platos y cubiertos.

– Te llevaré a casa – dijo el chico mientras se ponía un abrigo

– N-no, puedo irme sola – de pronto se sintió tan débil porque pareciera que para el Uchiha ella no podía cuidarse sola y se ofrecía a acompañarla, por compasión.

Sasuke gruñó y camino tras ella. Hinata se entristeció.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al departamento de ella, fuera de la puerta ella volteó a mirarlo.

– Gracias – susurró

– Entra y duerme, mañana desayuna bien, si sigo viéndote con esa cara larga… le diré al dobe – sonrió de lado el Uchiha ante su amenaza. Hinata se sonrojó y asintió, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

– hmp – Sasuke regresó a su hogar.

Ajeno totalmente para los dos jóvenes, el ninja copia de Konoha sonreía con satisfacción, Sasuke ya había dado el primer paso, ahora quedaba ver como resultaba la unión de dos soledades.

Pasaron dos semanas, Hinata estaba contenta de no haberse topado con el Uchiha, había sido tan rara la otra noche que no tenía ganas de verlo, empezaba a acostumbrarse a su soledad, podía pasar días enteros sin hablar más que para comprar las cosas que necesitaba. Había encontrado la manera de sobrevivir: compraba todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para hacer repostería y se encerraba un día entero en su hogar, donde preparaba pasteles y panecillos dulces que al anochecer iba a vender a las panaderías de la aldea, así podía estar todo el día en casa y obtener dinero para vivir.

Sin embargo ella no sabía que Sasuke había hablado con Naruto, quien le dio permiso de vigilarla, ya que había prometido a Hiashi que le pondría vigilancia por si los ancianos del consejo volvían a intentar lastimarla. Sasuke la observaba desde lejos, se sabía su rutina y sus gestos, sin hablar comenzaba a conocerla.

Así fue como Sasuke descubrió que ella no dormía en las noches, pesadillas la atormentaban y ella necesitaba de pastillas para dormir inconsciente, también supo que ella si comía pero que su bajo peso era por la depresión que traía encima; Hinata solía ser amable con todos, pero se alteraba cuando algún hombre se le acercaba demasiado, así como que evitaba todos los lugares por donde anduvieran Naruto y Sakura. También se dio cuenta de que ella evitaba a sus amigos, a cualquiera de los nueve novatos, al equipo de su primo quienes iban a saludarla seguido. A ella le gustaban los animales y ayudar a la gente mayor, se veía tranquila cuando preparaba y horneaba sus productos, ella sola había comenzado un pequeño negocio que parecía fructificar.

Sasuke podría jurar que se trataba de una chica feliz y tranquila sino fuera por el aura de tristeza que la envolvía, por sus ojeras de cansancio y su lento andar. Hinata se estaba marchitando cada día un poco más.

…

– ¡Teme! – gritaba Naruto seguido de Sakura.

– hmp, ¿Qué quieres dobe? – Sasuke iba saliendo de su casa

– Hoy tomate el día libre, hay reunión de compañeros – sonrió el rubio y lo tomó de un brazo, Sasuke hizo una mueca, no le interesaba para nada socializar con aquellos sujetos.

– Paso – respondió

– Vamos Sasuke-kun, seguro será entretenido – Sakura lo tomó del otro brazo

– Hinata ni notará tu ausencia – bromeó Naruto. Sakura hizo un gesto de fastidio.

– Sasuke-kun no sé porque gastas tu tiempo con esa vigilancia, tu gran potencial ninja se está desperdiciando – Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de odio.

– Metete en tus asuntos –

– Ven Sasuke, anda – Naruto comenzó a molestarlo que al moreno no le quedó otro remedio más que ir con ellos un rato para que lo dejaran de molestar.

Cuando llegaron al puesto de BBQ los demás equipos ya estaban reunidos, los únicos faltantes eran los dos jóvenes Hyuga.

– Es una lástima que Hinata-chan no quisiera venir – exclamó Naruto estirando sus brazos

– Hace más de un mes que regresamos y que no la hemos visto bien – se quejó Kiba – Siempre busca pretextos para irse – Shino solamente asintió.

– Tienen razón, desde su misión como embajadora ha estado completamente desaparecida – Ino opinó mientras servía Sake

– También ya no vive en la mansión Hyuga, le pregunté qué sucedió pero se negó a hacerlo – Tenten recibía su copa y comentaba con tristeza.

– Quizás su hermana ya fue nombrada heredera – Sugirió Chouji

– ¿Por qué solo hablan de ella? Ni que fuera tan importante – Sakura reprochó.

– Es importante, es nuestra amiga – desafió Tenten con la mirada a la chica pelirrosa.

– ¡Que problemáticos todos! Pero si se extraña hacer misiones con ella, era una compañía muy amena e importante– Shikamaru y los demás guardaron silencio, el verdadero motivo por el que ya no sabían nada de la Hyuga era porque había dejado de ser una ninja y no tenían tiempo entre misiones de visitarla, a excepción de Kiba y Shino, pero parecía que la chica los evitaba.

– ¿De verdad no hay forma de que regrese, de que se recupere su chackra? – preguntó Ino a Sakua

– Su red de chackra fue totalmente destruido, el simple hecho de que sobreviviera ya fue un milagro – dijo con fastidio.

– Deberíamos hacer una fiesta para ella – sugirió Rock Lee – Para animar su llama de la juventud –

– Ella está trabajando actualmente – Naruto tomó la palabra – Prepara pasteles, panes y postres deliciosos, está sacando adelante su vida.

– Pero ¿No está muy solitaria? Cuando la llego a ver en la aldea siempre va sola – comentó tenten con tristeza.

– Si – dijeron todos, Neji vino a la cabeza de todos

– Basta, esto es una reunión para disfrutar, vamos a celebrar – dijo Sakura desviando la atención de la chica peliazul, todos decidieron seguir su consejo.

Sasuke se sentía fastidiado, realmente le irritaba que nadie más pudiera ver lo que ocurría con la chica, estaba muriendo de tristeza. Se aburrió y se levantó para irse cuando Sakura lo tomó del brazo.

– ¿A dónde vas tan pronto Sasuke-kun? – preguntó melosamente la chica

– Tsk, tengo trabajo que hacer –

– Vamos, quédate a disfrutar, la comida esta deliciosa y hace mucho que no nos reuníamos todos así – Sakura le sonrió coquetamente al chico

– No estamos todos reunidos aquí – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "todos". Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado

– Basta Sasuke-kun, no sé porque motivo le pediste a Naruto que te asignara para vigilarla y cuidarla pero entiende que no fue tu culpa – Sakura comenzó a elevar el tono de voz, los demás presentes se callaron al notar la discusión

– Cállate Sakura, no hagas alguna tontería – Sasuke le advirtió y la miró con furia

– ¿Alguna tontería? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo decir que te sientes culpable de que violaran a Hinata? Puedo ver en tu rostro que estas obsesionado con eso – gritó la ninja médico.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir una cosa más Kiba lo tomo del cuello de su playera.

– ¿Violaron a Hinata? – preguntó con furia

– No es tu asunto – Sasuke se soltó con fuerza

– Es nuestra compañera de equipo – Shino se acercó con un aura amenazadora – nuestra camarada.

– Si ella quisiera se los podría haber dicho pero no lo hizo, así que es asunto de ella – y miró con rabia a Sakura quien fue intimidada por la acción.

Kiba se alejó de Sasuke y dio un puñetazo a Naruto.

– ¿Cuándo carajos planeabas decirnos lo que ocurrió? – Kiba estaba eufórico.

– Lo siento chicos, ella pidió que fuera un secreto, no deseaba molestarlos – respondió el rubio desde el suelo

– ¿Molestar? Carajo, ¡¿no éramos un equipo?! – gritó el Inuzuka

– Pues a nadie parece importarle ella, llevó un mes vigilándola y ninguno de ustedes parece querer rebasar sus barreras y saber qué le pasa – Sasuke le tendió una mano a Naruto y miró retadoramente al Inuzuka

– Ustedes no conocen a Hinata, ella cuando quiere guardarse algo no hay alma en este mundo que se lo saque, ella es frágil – y se dejó caer de rodillas

– Su espíritu debe estar quebrado – dijo Shino parándose a un lado de Kiba – le hemos fallado. – Kiba se puso de pie inmediatamente

– Voy a derribar la puerta de su casa – y echó a correr seguido por Shino

– Naruto, debes intervenir – Sasuke jaló a Naruto y también se fueron.

– Así que por eso ya no vive en la mansión Hyuga, está desheredada – dijo Shikamaru con preocupación

– ¿Cómo ha pasado más de un mes y nadie supo nada? – Tenten se lamentó

– Hinata no es tan importante como para arruinar esta reunión – dijo Sakura enojada

– Más bien es tu culpa frentona, no tenías derecho a decir lo que le había pasado – Ino furiosa le recriminó a Sakura sus acciones – Rompiste el contrato medico con tu paciente

– Ella no era mi paciente y me importa un comino lo que le pase – Sakura tomó su bolso y decidió irse.

– Aun así eres médico y debiste guardar el secreto – le gritó Ino mientras veía como se marchaba.

…

Momentos después en el departamento de Hinata…

Hinata estaba amasando una pasta que se convertiría en deliciosas galletas de fresa cuando su puerta se abrió haciendo un fuerte sonido por su azote.

Asustada la chica se dirigió a la sala y con gran sorpresa vio a Kiba sumamente alterado seguido de un Shino rodeado de insectos lo que significaba que también estaba alterdado.

– Chicos, ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó con un poco de miedo, sospechaba lo que ocurría "_Sabia que este momento llegaría pero no sé qué hacer"_

Kiba no dijo nada, camino hasta ella y la abrazó. Shino se unió al abrazo.

– Perdónanos Hinata, te hemos fallado – Hinata rompió en llanto, el equipo ocho comenzó a sollozar. Naruto y Sasuke llegaron al departamento.

– Te ves muy pálida y delgada, ¿estas comiendo bien? – preguntó Shino colocándose de nuevo sus gafas

– S-sí, de echo he estado comiendo muchos rollos de canela – sonrió la chica

– Pero no te excedas, come más carne y verduras – Kiba acariciaba el cabello de la chica con cariño

– Vámonos – dijo Sasuke a Naruto quien lo siguió en silencio.

– Chicos, perdónenme – Hinata comenzó a sollozar – Los he extrañado mucho

– El Hyuga que pusieron en tu lugar es un idiota, no puede diferenciar un hongo de su cerebro – intentó bromear Kiba

– Siempre serás parte de nuestro equipo Hinata, no vuelvas a huir de nosotros – Shino acariciaba su mejilla

– Gracias – Susurró la chica

…

Después de aquel día supo que Hinata había revivido un poco, sus compañeros del equipo ocho la visitaban por lo menos una vez a la semana, al igual que Kurenai-sensei. Sasuke se sintió satisfecho de que por lo menos una vez Sakura había hecho algo bueno sin querer.

Pero Sakura no estaba feliz y se encargó de contar a algunas personas el incidente de la Hyuga.

Hinata ya había terminado de vender sus productos y ya comenzaba a oscurecer, cuando iba caminando con dirección a su casa y una sombra sin rostro la jaló de un brazo y la arrojó en un callejón oscuro.

Hinata intentó ver quien estaba forcejeando con ella cuando notó una bandana ninja del país del sonido y su cuerpo se paralizó de terror cuando comenzaron a romper su abrigo y la blusa que traía, intentó gritar pero le taparon la boca y le susurraron al oído _"Vamos, he oído que te gusta esto"_. Hinata comenzó a llorar maldiciéndose a sí misma cuando un golpe seco dejo fuera de combate a su agresor, alguien la tomó de la cintura y la sacó a la luz de la luna y entonces vio a Sasuke Uchiha con su sharingan activado y a un hombre desconocido inconsciente.

– ¿Estas bien? – Sasuke amarró al sujeto, invocó una serpiente e hizo que ella se tragara al hombre y que lo llevara ante Naruto.

– No – susurró la chica mientras intentaba unir los trozos en los que fueron desgarrados su abrigo y blusa, Sasuke se quitó su playera y se la puso encima.

– Ven conmigo – e inmediatamente la cargó y la llevó a la mansión Uchiha

Cuando llegaron la depositó en la cama donde ella se había quedado la primera vez y le dio algo de ropa limpia para que se cambiara, ella como una autómata hizo lo que le indicó el Uchiha.

– Duerme, mañana irás a casa – dijo el Uchiha

– No, Uchiha-san, podría quedarse un rato conmigo – susurró la chica, el Uchiha suspiró, si no fuera por la calma que aquella chica le transmitía, no le hubiera hecho caso.

Hinata comenzó a llorar y estremecerse, Sasuke comenzó a perder la paciencia.

– Itachi no querría que lloraras, basta – Sasuke se sentó en la cama

– Es que… creí que podría olvidarlo y aquel sujeto me tocó igual que Kuro y creí que… creí que volverían a violarme – sollozaba la chica

– Te dije que te cuidaría, esta vez estuve ahí para ayudarte – Sasuke miraba a la puerta, tal vez si no se hubiera quedado fuera conversando y hubiera llegado y evitado la primera violación…, pero quien sabe, los hubiera siempre son difíciles e imposibles.

Sin que Sasuke pudiera prevenirlo la chica lo abrazó. Sin saber que hacer se limitó a corresponder el abrazo, se sentía incómodo pero sabía que ella lo necesitaba. Hinata sollozó en su pecho hasta que se quedó dormida.

Sasuke la contempló, su blanca tez ya no estaba tan ceniza, aunque sus ojeras estaban aún más marcadas, ella aun no conseguía dormir sola, sin embargo sus labios se veían más rojos y apetecibles… Sasuke la acostó y la volvió a contemplar como hace semanas lo hizo antes, su belleza había regresado en parte, se notaba más viva y serena, aunque sus cabellos seguían opacos… pareciera que la chica no conseguía despertar del todo su vida.

– Eres bella… – gruñó el chico y se acercó a ella, podía notar su agitada respiración y entonces quiso intentar algo para calmarla. Unió sus labios en un ansiado beso, en un acto de sed que desde semanas se venía acumulando en su espíritu cada que la veía sonreír al contemplar su trabajo terminado. Y como consecuencia del beso, los espasmos de la chica cesaron y se sumió en un sueño pacifico.

Pero no lo mismo ocurrió con Sasuke quien quería más, se acercó para acariciar su largo cabello… _"Demonios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ pensó y se alejó de la chica, su corazón se había sentido agitado hace unos minutos, la observó dormir y tuvo el impulso se tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla jamás… pero él era Sasuke Uchiha, el ser más temible del mundo ninja… No podía enamorarse de una chica así. Sasuke salió de la habitación, cuando llegó a la planta baja de su hogar se sintió sofocado así que salió a dar un paseo.

Pronto se internó en el bosque y empezó a entrenar hasta sentirse agotado, se arrojó en el pasto y miró el cielo estrellado. Aquella chica había alterado el equilibrio de su vida, ¿Desde cuando era tan importante para él vigilarla? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué se asustó cuando se percató de que la chica estaba en peligro? Sasuke Uchiha había prometido cuidarla, y un Uchiha no faltaba a su palabra, pero aquella chica comenzaba a perturbarlo, quizás lo mejor sería que se separara un poco ella, luego de más de dos meses de vigilarla fuera necesario un tiempo solo para aclarar la situación en su mente, Itachi continuaba dándole dolores de cabeza aun muerto…

Se levantó del césped y se dirigió a la torre del Hokage, apenas eran las 10 de la noche y quizás su idiota amigo seguiría despierto.

Llegó a la oficina del rubio y lo encontró durmiendo sobre un montón de hojas y pergaminos con la leyenda de "Importante".

– Definitivamente yo sería un mejor Hokage – Pensó en voz alta Sasuke mientras sobaba sus sienes, Naruto realmente era un desobligado.

– Concuerdo contigo, Sasuke-kun – Dijo Sakura detrás de él, entonces la chica le guiño un ojo y continuó su camino. Sasuke alzó una ceja en señal de confusión, ¿qué la chica no le había presumido su anillo de noviazgo con Naruto? En fin, desechó esas ideas de su mente y despertó de un coscorrón al Hokage.

– ¡Eh teme! – gritó Naruto

– Tienes trabajo, idiota – Sasuke tomó haciendo cerca del escritorio.

– Solo estaba descansando un poco, sin Hinata-chan aquí todo se salió de control, y Sakura no puede ayudarme porque también está ocupada en el hospital – lloró el Hokage

– Entonces deja que yo me haga cargo – Sasuke lo miró con arrogancia

– ¡Eso nunca! Fue primero mi sueño y yo fui el último de pie – exclamó el rubio alterándose, no le gustaba pensar en la idea de que Sasuke lo retara por el puesto de Hokage, podría ser una batalla infernal.

– tsk, para tu suerte vengo por otra cosa –

– ¿Qué pasa teme? – la curiosidad invadió al rubio

– Ya me aburrí de vigilar a la Hyuga, quiero una misión fuera de la aldea – lo dijo con fastidio, Naruto lo miró confundido, en primer lugar Sasuke fue quien pidió esa misión en particular.

– ¿Por qué ahora cambias de idea, teme? –

– ¿Qué parte de "ya me aburrí" no se entiende? – Naruto se molestó

– Creí que le habías tomado cariño a Hinata-chan, te veías muy decidido cuando me pediste que te diera ese puesto – Sasuke le devolvió una mirada de enfado

– ¿Sasuke Uchiha sentir cariño por una chica débil? – soltó una mueca de despreció – No todos tenemos tu mal gusto por las mujeres dobe –

– ¡Oye! – se quejó el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

– Sé un buen Hokage y dame una misión – ordenó Sasuke, Naruto lo miró con enojo pero respiró profundo y suspiró, Sasuke era una persona difícil y alguien debía ceder.

– Recién acaba de llegar una misión de clasificación C – Naruto sacó un pergamino de entre el desorden de su enorme escritorio – Consiste en rescatar a una joven de Konoha que fue reportada como perdida a las afueras de la aldea hace unas pocas horas, que Sakura-chan te acompañe para tratarla en caso de que esté herida – suspiró Naruto, pensaba enviar a kiba pero ya que Sasuke estaba tan desesperado…

– Bien, marcho enseguida – Se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida, iba buscando a Sakura cuando la encontró conversando con Shizune.

– Tenemos misión – dijo fríamente

– ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien que me eligieron como tu compañera! – se despidió de Shizune y marchó tras Sasuke

– En quince minutos en la entrada de la aldea – y desapareció, Sakura parecía emocionada, pasaría la noche al lado del Sexy Uchiha… de pronto una punzada de remordimiento ardió en su pecho, pero lo olvidó al pensar que Naruto había sido quien los había puesto en aquella situación _"Vaya, hasta que hace algo bueno ese idiota"_ pensó la chica.

Sasuke volvió a la mansión Uchiha y se encontró a la chica en su cocina tomando un poco de agua, ella se asustó al verlo salir de entre las sombras y se disculpó.

– Etto… creo que sería bueno que fuera a mi casa… – Sasuke asintió

– Te llevaré rápidamente, voy a salir– dijo a secas

– No tiene de que preocuparse Uchiha-san, puedo volver sola – hizo una inclinación cortés y camino hasta la entrada, el Uchiha tenía el deseo de seguirla hasta cerciorarse de que llegara sana y salva a su departamento cuando recordó que alejarse de ella era el motivo por el que había decidido retomar misiones normales. Se dirigió a su habitación y sacó rápidamente su equipo ninja, se lo colocó encima y fue a la entrada de la aldea.

Sakura ya estaba ahí esperándolo felizmente, Sasuke le informó de la situación y salieron en búsqueda de aquella chica.

Dos horas después, mientras andaban sobre las ramas de los arboles Sakura pensaba en como acercarse a Sasuke, cuando de pronto escucharon unos quejidos, ambos bajaron y se dieron cuenta de que había una chica corriendo, parecía que huía de algo o alguien, Sasuke miró su pergamino y se dio cuenta que aquella persona es a la que estaban buscando, Sakura se adelantó para hablar con la chica mientras Sasuke activó su sharingan para encontrar el motivo que hacía huir a la chica.

– Me separé de la caravana con la que viajaba cuando de pronto unos hombres me encontraron y dijeron que me llevarían a Konoha, pero descubrí que eran bandidos y pensaban venderme en otro país, así que patee a uno y logré zafarme de su agarre y corrí – Contó la chica a Sakura, cuando de pronto apareció Sasuke con dos hombres inconscientes en cada mano.

– No te preocupes, es mi compañero – dijo Sakura a la chica mientras trataba una herida de su pierna derecha– ¿Son todos?

– Si, son los cuatro hombres que me perseguían – dijo con alivio la joven

– Bien, regresemos – Sasuke ató a los hombres a un árbol y lanzó una luz de bengala para que los fueran a recoger otros ninjas de la aldea de Konoha.

Sasuke ayudaba a la chica a caminar cuando Sakura se acercó mucho a él, y comenzó a parlotear sobre lo mucho que lo admiraba, sin embargo el Uchiha no hizo nada, no se separó de ninguna de las dos mujeres ni se inmutó para decirle que se callara; eso extrañó a Sakura, quien decidió averiguar porque Sasuke no se había enojado ante su comportamiento.

Caminó delante de Sasuke y la chica rescatada y se percató de algo. Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida y Sakura sabía que aquello solmanente ocurria cuando el Uchiha tenía un conflicto interno. Ajena a los dos ninjas, la chica rescatada parecía encantada con la atención que recibía por parte del Uchiha, sin embargo el día tan cansado que había tenido le estaba pasando factura y ya no podía seguir andando más. Sasuke notó el agotamiento en el rostro de la muchacha e hizo algo que sorprendió a Sakura y desmayó de la emoción y cansancio a la chica: la cargó en forma de princesa.

Por su parte, Sasuke se sentía como un completo idiota, había pedido aquella la misión para dejar de pensar en la Hyuga cuando se encontró preocupado por haberla dejado marchar de regreso a casa totalmente sola, de nada servía que la hubiera rescatado antes si en la noche se topaba con algún otro sujeto. Comenzó a impacientarse y a apresurar su regreso a la aldea, notaba la expresión de confusión en Sakura, pero no le importó, solo quería regresar rápidamente a la aldea.

En menos tiempo del esperado ingresaron por las grandes puertas de la aldea de Konoha, Sasuke le pasó la chica a uno de los ninjas de la entrada y le ordenó que acompañara a Sakura al hospital donde dejarían a la chica. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera replicar, el joven vengador ya se había ido. Sakura frunció el ceño e indicó al guardia que llevara a la chica al hospital y ella fue tras Sasuke.

El Uchiha se dirigió rápidamente al departamento de la chica y al no ver ninguna luz encendida, entró por la ventana para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Camino hasta el cuarto de la chica, donde la encontró despierta.

– ¿Uchiha-san? – Hinata se sentó en la cama y lo miró confundida

– Veo que llegaste bien a casa – Sasuke se sentía incómodo, sería mejor que terminara pronto con esa extraña situación.

– Si, aunque ya no tenga mis habilidades ninja intento cada día ser más independiente y fuerte – alzó la cara con orgullo y le dedicó una suave sonrisa al Uchiha "_Creo que se preocupó por mi"_ pensó la chica y se sonrojó, por suerte estaba oscuro y el chico no lo sabría.

– hmp, es bueno que dejaras las lágrimas, la gente débil me molesta –se reprendió mentalmente, "_Bueno, ya la vi y está bien, me largo"_ pensó Sasuke y dio media vuelta

– Uchiha-san… – pero él la interrumpió.

– Sasuke… –

– ¿Eh? – Hinata se confundió

– Llámame Sasuke – seguía dándole la espalda a la chica

– ¿Sasuke-san? – preguntó con timidez

– hmp – Sasuke desapareció por la misma ventana por la que entró.

Hinata se quedó muy desconcertada, siempre y sin motivo aparecía en su vida Sasuke Uchiha desde aquella misión tan desoladora, además no sabía cómo es que Sasuke se había enterado de su relación con Itachi Uchiha, no es que fuera un secreto, es que era una vieja noticia que yacía en el olvido.

Hinata se acostó de nuevo pero se sentía aún más perturbada que antes de que llegara súbitamente Sasuke. Hace unas horas cuando él la salvó de aquel sujeto se sintió sumamente agradecida, feliz. Sasuke lograba inspirarle un sentimiento de seguridad, sin embargo también solía inspirarle miedo y a veces se sentía tan pequeña a su lado, junto al gran Uchiha y sin sus habilidades ninja, era un simple civil… _"Y torpe"_ pensó, _"¿Por qué regreso?, después de salir del barrio Uchiha me encontré con Kakashi-sensei y me comentó que Sasuke tenía una misión, ¿Entonces porque vino directamente a mi casa y dijo 'Veo que llegaste bien a casa', ¿acaso Uchiha-san estaba preocupado por mí?", las mejillas de la chica volvieron a sonrojarse, "no, es imposible que alguien como Sasuke Uchiha pudiera estar interesado en alguien como yo… pero si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería poder conocerlo más, poder conocer al Sasuke por el que Itachi-kun dio su vida…¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Nunca logré siquiera que Naruto-kun me mirara siendo una ninja, será mejor que tome mi pastilla para dormir, mañana tengo muchos encargos que atender…"_. La chica ingirió el medicamento para dormir y se acurrucó en su cama.

Sin embargo Hinata nunca se percató de la presencia de otra persona fuera de su hogar, Sakura había visto entrar con urgencia a Sasuke a la casa de la chica y salir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Decidió ir a la torre del Hokage, Sasuke se enfadaría si supiera que lo siguió. Llegó a la oficina de Naruto y lo encontró despierto tomando un café, ya eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, y Sakura decidió dar el reporte de la misión.

– Bien hecho, Sakura-chan, menos mal que la pobre chica ya está en buenas manos – ambos estaban en un sillón tomados de las manos cuando apareció por la puerta Sasuke y Sakura soltó rápidamente al rubio, quien trato se dio cuenta de la acción pero decidió pasarla por alto, ya después conversaría con ella.

– Hmp, ya estas al tanto de lo sucedido, ¿no? – Sasuke tomó asiento frente a los dos chicos

– Hai, di el informe al Hokage-san – Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke

– Bien, Sakura, necesito hablar a solas con Naruto – el nombrado se sorprendió y asintió con la cabeza, la chica se despidió a regañadientes y salió del sitio, sin embargo ocultó su presencia y escuchó tras la puerta.

– Hace rato que vine por la misión olvide preguntar si encerraste al ninja que te mandé en una invocación – Sasuke jugaba con la punta de un bolígrafo

– Lo mandé detener, pero no podía estarlo mucho tiempo, es un ninja de la aldea del sonido y como sabes las tensiones con esa aldea no se han podido establecer por lo que salió libre en la noche y se fue – comentó Naruto, sin embargo Sasuke dejó caer el bolígrafo.

– ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? ¿Confesó por qué delito lo mandé contigo? – Sasuke miró incrédulo a su compañero.

– Robo – Sasuke se levantó de golpe

– Ese sujeto atacó a la Hyuga que tanto dices cuidar –

– ¿Qué? – Naruto también se puso de pie y camino hacia su escritorio, donde sacó un pergamino – él declaro ante la policía que lo detuviste cuando intentó robar a una persona – Naruto lo miró

– Tsk, eso era un mentira – el Uchiha comenzó a sentirse furioso – intentó abusar de Hinata, por suerte yo lo vi y pude intervenir, pero si no hubiera sido así, la habríamos perdido para siempre – Naruto abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su amigo.

– N-no exageres, Teme, Hinata-chan es muy fuerte, está saliendo adelante totalmente sola, pero es un alivió saber que la salvaste – suspiró el Hokage

– Ella no está saliendo adelante, se está hundiendo – gruñó Sasuke

– ¿Por qué te empeñas en ver lo malo de ella? Hinata-chan es muy fuerte – Naruto comenzaba a molestarse, dio un paso hacia el Uchiha

– hmp, no me extraña que nunca la notarás, ni siquiera ahora puedes ver su condición – Sasuke hizo una mueca de burla – Supongo que solo una persona tan débil como ella podría enamorarse de ti, y ni aun así fuiste capaz de detener a una persona que intentó dañarla, sí que eres un buen Hokage. Yo no permitiría que nadie la lastimara, ni a ella y a cualquier otro de la aldea, tú sigue paseándote con tu novia y deja que alguien responsable cargue con el título de Hokage – aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Naruto se lanzó contra Sasuke y estuvieron golpeándose hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar – Hinata se merece algo mejor que tú, menos mal que nunca la correspondiste – Naruto estaba furioso, pero aquellas últimas palabras hicieron mella en su pecho, Hinata-chan había estado en peligro y él dejo ir como si nada a su atacante, era un idiota, se habían burlado de él y de la aldea.

– Hablemos después, estoy cansado – dijo Naruto limpiándose un poco de sangre de la boca

– hmp – Sasuke dio media vuelta para irse, pero la voz de Naruto lo detuvo

– ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto Hinata-chan? Tú no actuarias así si se tratara de mí o de Sakura-chan, ni hablar de otro compañero nuestro –

– hmp, ella me interesa, es el último vínculo vivo que tengo con mi pasado– respondió Sasuke, el Uzumaki lo miró confundido – pero no es tu asunto, mejor dedícate a ser un mejor líder o yo mismo te quitaré esa capa – Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo. Naruto se dejó caer en su sillón y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, estaba cansado, había sido una noche agotadora y de desvelo, quizás un poco de sueño le ayudara a entender lo último que le dijo el Uchiha _"… el último vinculo vivo…". _Sin embargo detrás de la puerta, una molesta Sakura retornaba a su hogar, al parecer debía darle una buena lección a cierta Hyuga para enseñarle cuál era su lugar como civil en una aldea ninja.

* * *

Sí. Sakura Haruno es la mala de la historia, y sí, me cae un poco mal.

Bueno, parece ser que Sasuke ya aceptó a la Hyuga en su vida, solo le falta un poquito más para que acepte su amor. Kakashi es adorable :3

Gracias a todos los que se dan un momento para leer ésta historia, y sobre todo un _agradecimiento especial_ a quienes dejaron un review, me han animado mucho con sus palabras sobre el fic:

**angel maria 15**

**lp**

**MitcheLove**

**kds**

**AntoniaCifer**

**sasuhina-itahina 100**

**.**

Finalmente, **sus reviews me retroalimentan en esta bella tarea del escribir fanfiction, los invito a dejar sus opiniones, quejas, comentarios, jitomatazos, y todo lo que deseen decirme jo jo jo**

Planeaba actualizar el sábado, pero por motivos personales desde mañana viernes hasta el lunes estaré ocupada y decidí subir antes el nuevo capítulo para evitar retrasos :D los quiero!

Saludos.

Almauchiha 10.4

17 de Julio del 2014. *


End file.
